A Carta de um Amor
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: A carta de um amor, por Virginia Weasley para aquele a quem ela mais amou na vida.


A carta de um Amor

_"Realmente Draco, eu nunca pensei que um dia você me pediria desculpas pouco antes de uma batalha, dizendo que em breve eu choraria e que queria se desculpar antes. Confesso que não entendi na hora, mas ao encontrar Nevile e perguntar porquê ele também não fora participar da batalha, sua resposta mexeu profundamente comigo. Ele me disse que foram apenas os melhores bruxos, com exceção de Harry, Rony e Hermione, pois era uma missão suicida, vocês iriam atacar a maioria dos aliados a Voldemort. Quando ele me disse missão suicida o meu mundo parou. Você sempre insistiu para que eu não fosse a guerra para não sofrer. Eu não fui, mas estou sofrendo muito mais, porque você foi. _

_Você mentiu durante todos esse anos não é? Sempre dizia que ficaria comigo para sempre e que cuidaria para que eu não sofresse e nem me magoasse. E eu, tonta acreditei. Você é um Malfoy, e os Malfoy mentem, porém nunca achei que poderia fazer isso comigo._

_Se você não queria que eu sofresse por que então foi para a guerra? Eu te disse uma vez, depois que você voltou quase morto de uma batalha que eu não suportaria te ver morrer e você, desgraçado, me prometeu que não ia morrer. Agora cumpra a promessa, cumpra a merda da promessa Malfoy._

_As pessoas se feriram em batalhas não é? Pois também, só que o meu corte foi mais fundo e atingiu meu coração, e o pior disso tudo é que eu não morri, agora esse corte só sangra, e ninguém jamais conseguirá parar isso, vou sangrar até a morte, e você não sabe o quanto isso dói._

_Não, eu NÃO te desculpo por me fazer chorar agora, eu te amaldiçoou por isso. Amaldiçoou-te porque não vai cumprir as suas promessas. Você só mentiu pra mim._

_Agora me diz, me diz como vou viver sem você para se preocupar comigo? Sem você para me irritar, e para me fazer sorrir quando queria chorar? Diz-me como vou ser feliz sem você? Agora só me faz chorar, borrar as palavras dessa carta. Desgraçado, por que fez isso?_

_Por que mentiu pra mim? Por que não voltou? Vai me abandonar não é? Depois de todo esse tempo você vai me largar sozinha._

_Você não sabe o quanto eu te odeio por isso, você me destruiu. Acho que nunca te importaram os nossos momentos juntos, porque você largou tudo para ir para essa maldita guerra, e agora, graças a você nunca mais terei momentos felizes. Você simplesmente partiu e não me deu adeus._

_Espero que saiba que será o culpado por todas as minhas desgraças, por toda a minha infelicidade, porque você não estava aqui. Te culpo por tudo, por TUDO. Você destruiu a sua vida e a minha._

_Mas saiba que apesar de tudo que eu escrevi eu nunca vou te esquecer, e que apesar do meu ódio por você o meu amor ainda é mais forte, é por isso que eu te odeio, porque eu ainda te amo de mais para conseguir te odiar tanto quanto eu gostaria. Porque apesar de estar quase certa da sua morte, algo dentro de mim reza para que esteja vivo, para que eu possa rasgar isso e te bater tanto que você vai ficar roxo por tudo que me fez passar agora. Mas principalmente para te beijar novamente e murmurar "eu te amo" infinitas vezes. Mas então, a outra parte se lembra que não houve sobreviventes e que você se foi, aí o meu sonho morre e eu te odeio cada vez mais._

_Por favor, volte para que eu diga ao menos mais uma vez que te amo. Por favor, faça com que eu volte a ter vida._

_ EU TE AMO DRACO MALFOY_

_e te amarei para sempre_

_Eternamente sua,_

_ Virgínia Weasley" _

Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto e a carta também. A dobrou e guardou-a em uma gaveta, porém acabou por achar uma foto nessa mesma gaveta do último ano de Draco em Hogwarts. Ele a abraçava por trás, com os braços em volta da cintura dela, dando vários beijos no pescoço dela e subindo até a bochecha, sorrindo e olhando a câmera. Ela estava meio corada com as mãos por cima das do namorado.

Ela deitou na cama abraçando a foto e chorando. Não seria capaz de viver sem ele, sem ele nada mais importaria. Pegou um pedaço de papel e rabiscou:

_"Meninos, quando lerem isso eu já não estarei mais aqui. Vou achar Draco, vivo ou morto. Amo muito vocês, e me perdoem se eu não voltar. Com amor, sua irmã Gina." _

Deixou o recado em cima da mesa, pegou a varinha, guardou-a no bolso juntamente com a foto.

Tinha uma idéia de onde teria sido a batalha e aparatou perto. Não precisou andar muito para começar a encontrar corpos caídos inertes, a cada passo o medo latente de encontrar o corpo de Draco sem vida. A quantidade de corpos caídos era enorme, alguns ela reconhecia, mas a maioria ela nem fazia idéia de quem fosse.

Finalmente achou o que procurava, e seus piores temores se concretizaram. Embora não houvesse mais sangue, ele tinha pequenos cortes por toda a mão, provavelmente provocado pelas próprias unhas, um corte no rosto que cortava toda a bochecha esquerda dele. Estava mais pálido que de costume, os olhos fechados e sem a sombra do sorriso que ela tanto amava dele. Abaixou-se até ele chorando.

-Você não cumpriu as promessas! – gritou – Mas que droga, eu te amo tanto... – baixou a voz – Olhe, eu escrevi que não te desculpava, mas não é verdade, não é verdade. Não é verdade... apesar de estar me fazendo sofrer tanto, eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida, e amaria não importasse o que acontecesse. Mas por favor cumpra a promessa! – murmurou – Cumpra a merda da promessa, droga! – voltou a gritar.

-Que emocionante – disse uma voz arrastada a suas costas – Você gostava desse inútil, não é?

-Era seu filho! – disse enxugando as lágrimas.

-Não é mais! Ele traiu ao Lord e a mim, e eu tive o prazer de vê-lo se contorcer de dor e logo depois morrer. Gritava seu nome Weasleyzinha nojenta.

Ela se debruçou sobre o peito do corpo já sem vida do namorado, murmurando em seu ouvido "O nosso amor é tão forte que nem ao menos a morte poderá nos separar, estaremos unidos para sempre. Eu te amo Draco", deu um beijo no rosto dele e um em seus lábios já gelados. Ela estava ciente que iria morrer, poderia aparatar, mas não deixaria o corpo dele ali, além do que ela não se importava muito com a sua vida desde que soube que ele estava morto, ele era a razão da sua vida, e agora não havia razão para continuar viva.

Morreu abraçada ao corpo do seu único amor, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Notas da autora: Bom essa fic saiu muito melodramática porque eu estava meu maus no dia em que a escrevi, mas ela não seria nada disso sem a Dê, ela que deu esse final, claro eu estiquei a teoria em todas essas linhas mais a idéia central foi dela, bjus pra Dê e pra quem está lendo. Comentem pelo Amor de Deus... rs


End file.
